


you've got everything you need

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Series: wordplay 2018 fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baker Harry, F/F, Girl Direction, Pregnant Harry, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: Four times pregnant Harry needed Things and one time she needed Louis.





	you've got everything you need

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Need". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/need/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.

“Lou,” Harry sighed almost before she’d fully gotten inside their house after coming home from work. Harry usually got home before Louis did because she started earlier at the bakery than Louis did at her job as a high school drama teacher but that was okay. Louis had taken a half day to go to a dentist appointment and so she’d cleaned the house, mowed the lawn, and started dinner so that Harry could just relax when she arrived home. The lawn was freshly mown, the clutter around the house had been straightened up, and the main floor smelled garlicky and wonderful, but with just one word Harry sounded exhausted.

 

She didn’t even take her shoes off at the door as she dragged herself across the entryway and into the living room where Louis had sat down in front of the telly with a mug of tea. There was hot water in the kettle for Harry too, but Louis could tell that she wasn’t feeling up to making it herself so she made to get to her feet but paused when Harry flopped down on the couch next to her and whined.

 

“Stay with meeeee,” she wailed, and maybe she was being a little dramatic, but she was also carrying Louis’ baby so she was hardly going to complain. She helped Harry settle her work bag on the floor and then put her arm around the other girl. Harry burrowed happily into Louis’ side, but the stiffness in her movements and the tightness in her expression told Louis that she was far from content.

 

“Need anything, love?” Louis asked, reaching her other hand up and brushing some flyaway hairs that had escaped Harry’s bun back off her temple. A Harry that wasn’t so dead on her feet would beam at the touch, but as she was, she just fluttered her eyes shut and huffed out a breath.

 

“Twelve hours of sleep, about forty chicken McNuggets, an hour long footrub, and like five orgasms,” Harry mumbled, leaning her head on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Well I slaved over the stove for a whole fifteen minutes to make you dinner so I’m not going out to get you McNuggets, but get those feet up here I’ll give you that footrub. Then we’ll see what we can do about the rest of it,” Louis said, helping Harry to lay back on the couch with her head a pillow and her feet in Louis’ lap.

 

Louis tenderly undid Harry’s trainers she wore to work and peeled off her socks, then got to work rubbing Harry’s sore feet with her small, deft hands. Harry spent pretty much all of her work day on her feet unlike Louis who did quite a bit of desk work, so Louis had gotten quite good at giving Harry footrubs at the end of a long day. Being pregnant made Harry even more achey and sore than usual, so Louis gave her footrubs and backrubs pretty much every evening.

 

The next episode of Queer Eye started up on Netflix and Louis was distracted by that, dividing her attention between watching the episode and rubbing her thumb into the arch of her wife’s foot. Harry rumbled out noises of pleasure whenever Louis did anything particularly good and made occasional comments on the episode but was mostly quiet, tired and content to just sit and watch.

 

By the end of the episode, Louis was choked up and Harry was snoring, fast asleep fully clothed in the black jeans and black t-shirt she always wore to the bakery, complete with smears of flour on the thighs from where she habitually wiped her hands. Louis let her sleep for another episode before nudging her awake to eat dinner and get ready for bed properly, soft and sweet as she smiled up at Louis through the pillow crease on her cheek.

 

-

 

“Lou,” Harry said, jabbing none-too-gently at Louis’ shoulder with her finger. Louis rolled over, still half-asleep and slurring her protests into her pillow. Harry took her by the arm and rolled her back over onto her back. “ _ Louis _ ,” she said more sternly, and Louis finally squinted her eyes open to take in Harry’s messy hair and hastily thrown-on hoodie and tights. “We have to go.”

 

“Go where?” Louis yawned, blinking and scrubbing at her crusty eyes to try and wake up more fully.

 

“Out,” Harry replied, her tone leaving no room for questions. “Here, put these on.” Louis was hit in the face with a t-shirt and some shorts. She didn’t complain any more, but she did take her time pulling the clothes on and had to take the shorts off and fix them once she realized they were inside out.

 

“Come  _ on _ ,” Harry urged, tugging on her trainers and watching like a hawk as Louis shoved her feet into her Toms. She took Louis’ hand once their front door was locked and dragged her down the driveway.

 

They had pulled out of their driveway and were halfway down the street by the time Louis thought to ask again where they were going. “Where are we going?” Louis asked through a yawn, hand over her mouth to muffle it.

 

“Mcdonalds,” Harry replied simply.

 

“ _ Mcdonalds, _ ” Louis repeated, but with feeling.

 

“Yes. Our unborn demon spawn needs a Big Mac,” Harry explained, clearly becoming impatient with this line of questioning. “I’m feeling hungry for something specific and my  _ soul _ tells me that that thing is a Big Mac.”

 

“You don’t even like McDonalds normally,” Louis commented, glancing over as they waited at a light. “You get mad at me when I eat Big Macs.”

 

“You don’t have a fetus throwing a fit in your belly,” Harry protested. “I normally feel sick when I eat McDonalds. It’s seriously not good for you.”

 

“How do you know you won’t get sick eating it this time?” Louis asked, turning onto the street the nearest 24-hour McDonalds was on. She could see the golden arches glowing neon and bright in the distance.

 

“I  _ don’t _ ,” Harry snapped, and Louis shut up.

 

They remained silent until they were pulling into the drive-thru and Louis was placing their order. “Hi, can I get a Big Mac-”

 

“With extra Mac sauce and extra pickles,” Harry hissed. “I  _ need _ extra Mac sauce and pickles.”

 

“Another regular Big Mac, and a ten pack nugget combo with sweet and sour, large fry, and a large coke,” Louis added on after she made the correction to Harry’s sandwich. Harry gave her a look but she just shrugged and drove forward when the girl told her to.

 

They paid and got their food and Harry immediately tore through the bag to find her sandwich. She popped it open and Louis enjoyed the smell of the Big Mac beside her as Harry took a big bite, making a mess of her face with spots of Mac sauce at the corners of her lips. She wolfed down half of it alarmingly fast and froze. She dropped her sandwich, smearing sauce on the seat between her legs, and her hand shot out to clutch at Louis’ forearm.

 

“Pull over,” she gasped, and Louis did as soon as she could, watching Harry wrench the door open and stumble over to the kerb. Louis heard the first sound of Harry retching onto the nearest lawn, which made her put her four-way lights on and get out to help her.

 

“So 2am pregnancy Big Macs are no different than regular Bigs Macs then,” she noted, holding Harry’s hair back and rubbing circles between her shoulder blades as she puked up everything she’d just eaten.

 

-

 

“Lou,” Harry called to Louis from where she was sitting on the couch in their living room. The cooking channel was on and when Louis approached the room she was Harry holding an empty plastic cup out to her. She strode forward and took it from Harry. “I need some more. Can you refill it for me, babe?” she asked, batting her lashes at Louis and popping a dimple entirely unnecessarily.

 

Louis took the cup and went to the freezer, popping ice cubes out of the tray until Harry’s cup was full. She refilled the empty sections and then put it back in the freezer. She rounded the couch and sat down with Harry for a moment, taking a break from grading assignments to relax with her wife for a bit. She handed Harry the cup and got a loud smooch on the cheek in response, making her grin.

 

“What is it about ice?” she asked, watching as Harry placed the cup on her lap, propping it up against her round belly. She dug a cube out and popped it into her mouth, immediately crunching down on it. Louis watched her jaw work for a moment while Harry considered the question.

 

“Dunno,” she said, shrugging. “Maybe my body is extra warm from the extra work it’s doing growing a new life,” she suggested, making Louis snort. She used being busy fostering a beautiful new life inside her body as an excuse to get out of everything, and Louis let her. She picked up her cup and held it out to Louis, jaw working and eyes glued on the telly. “Try it. It’s nice.”

 

Louis fumbled to grip a slippery cube to lift it out of the cup, but eventually she did and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment, then gave into her impatience and crunched down on it like Harry always did. She cringed. “It’s cold. Hurts my teeth.”

 

“But it’s nice, isn’t it?” Harry asked, crunching on another piece.

 

“It’s  _ ice _ ,” Louis said, letting the subject drop. Harry held her hand and pulled her in to sit so their hips and thighs were pressed together, and she steadily emptied her cup. As soon as Harry popped the last ice cube in her mouth, Louis got up to go fill her cup up again.

 

-

 

“Lou!” Harry exclaimed, showing Louis her phone where she’d been browsing baby clothes online. She lived and breathed baby supplies, and Louis agreed that they definitely needed lots of stuff, but it felt like they already had five yellow giraffe onesies identical to the one Harry was showing her.

 

“It’s cute,” she agreed.

 

“It comes in a set with a  _ kiwi _ one!” Harry practically squealed. “We  _ need _ it!”

 

“Didn’t my mum buy us a set with a giraffe onesie in it?” Louis asked, giving Harry back her phone.

 

“No, she bought us ones with tigers and lions and bears,” Harry corrected her, adding the giraffe and kiwi onesies to her cart.

 

“Oh my,” Louis mumbled under her breath. “Our baby is going to be able to dress up as a whole zoo on her own. Don’t you think we have enough clothes for her?”

 

Harry pouted. “But they’re so cute, Louis. And actually, I thought of something that you might like for her.”

 

Interest caught, Louis moved closer to where Harry sat at their dinner table. She pulled her own chair in closer to Harry’s, leaning on her shoulder and petting at her bulging belly, fit to burst any moment. Harry went to her phone’s bookmarks and pulled up two links in different tabs.

 

“How about these?” she murmured, smirking as the page loaded and Louis gasped in delight. The page was for a pair of baby sized classic Vans, black with the white stripe accenting the side. “They probably won’t fit her for a few months, but she’ll basically be ready to hop on a skateboard with you,” she said with a grin. Louis buried her face in Harry’s shoulder to stifle her own beaming smile, and Harry called her attention to the second tab.

 

“H, it’s perfect,” she said, almost feeling choked up as she looked at the tiny England footie uniform that Harry was showing her.

 

“And look, it comes as a onesie too,” Harry added, adding it to their cart. Louis never again found herself complaining about the gratuitous baby supplies that Harry was buying online.

 

-

 

When Harry went into labour, everything was very busy and loud and exciting. Louis was the only person in the delivery room with her aside from the doctors and nurses and midwife, and the whole thing was done as efficiently and quickly as could be expected. Ramona Tomlinson, the tiniest, softest, sweetest, and most beautiful creature on the planet was born the afternoon that Harry was admitted.

 

Their family and friends were ecstatic and excited when they came to visit, though as much as they tried, their mums couldn’t convince Harry to let them hold Ramona. Once the nurses had cut the cord and cleaned her daughter up, Harry hadn’t taken her eyes off of Ramona or let anyone else hold her unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

People visited, Louis went home well past the end of visiting hours, and when she came back the next morning with clean clothes for Harry and the kiwi onesie for good measure, it looked like Harry hadn’t moved since she’d left the night before except in a chair, ready for Louis to pick her up and bring her home. She had Ramona swaddled up in her arms, looking angelic as she slept. Louis’ heart melted at the sight of them.

 

“Lou,” Harry murmured, looking up from where she was watching their daughter sleep, and smiling at Louis. She looked exhausted, but happier than Harry had seen her since the day they got married.

 

“Hey baby,” Louis said softly, like she was afraid to disturb the tranquil quiet of the room. A moment later the atmosphere was shattered when Harry’s doctor walked in, smiling at the three of them.

 

“Good morning, Tomlinsons,” she chirped, and Harry jumped slightly but not enough to wake Ramona up. She snored softly from her spot curled up in Harry’s arm, blissfully ignorant of her surroundings and snug as a bug. Maybe they wouldn’t put her in the adorable kiwi onesies until she woke up later.

 

“Good morning,” Louis offered, and Harry echoed her more quietly, attention turned back to their baby. She trusted that Louis would talk to the doctor and remember anything they needed to know.

 

“Harry and Ramona are all set to leave whenever you’re ready,” the doctor told her, smiling at Harry and Ramona before looking back to Louis. “Their nurse packed up all of their things, so you’re good to go.” She told Louis when are where to go for Ramona’s first check-up. Then she wished Harry and Louis good luck and left them on their own again.

 

Harry was still watching Ramona sleep, so Louis went and picked up Harry’s things and her phone, then went behind the wheelchair and steered her and Ramona out the door. She was still dressed in her backless hospital gown, but it would break Louis’ heart to make her get up and change and have her give up Ramona for even a second. Even Louis had only held her for a second after the nurses had cleaned her up as soon as she was born, but Harry was so happy when she was holding their baby and Louis never wanted to do anything in life that didn’t make Harry happy.

 

She helped Harry climb into the backseat so that she could sit next to Ramona’s car seat and then returned to the driver’s seat to take them home. Ramona slept through the whole journey and Harry watched her the whole time,and it wasn’t until they got home and Harry carried their daughter into their house for the first time that she woke up.

 

Ramona blinked her big steely blue eyes open when Harry had her settled down on the couch with her. She looked around a moment, taking in her surroundings, before she sniffled and smacked her lips together. Louis knew from the new mom websites that Harry had told her about that new babies didn’t do much besides sleeping and eating, so it was no surprise when Harry pulled the hospital gown aside and began feeding her. Louis was hurrying about putting things away and making sure everything was where it belonged but she occasionally glanced at the back of the couch and smiled at what she could see.

 

“Lou,” Harry called out softly when Louis was wheeling the electronic rocker they’d bought for Ramona into the living room. Louis paused and moved closer to Harry, stroking her fingers over the greasy bun Harry’s hair was pulled back into.

 

“What do you need, Harry?” she asked, practically melting as she watched Harry nuzzle into her touch.

 

“Just you,” she replied. She used the hand not holding their baby to her breast and found one of Louis’ hands, leading her around the couch and onto the seat next to her. She shifted so that Louis could put her arm around her shoulders and sighed, eyes fluttering shut in bliss as she cuddled both her daughter and her spouse in their home for the first time.


End file.
